


tempus fugit, amor manet

by Missilesilo



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Stylistic Errors, Tenderness, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missilesilo/pseuds/Missilesilo
Summary: A patrochilles poemof what does a demi-god dream?
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	tempus fugit, amor manet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “gilded” and “gingerly”
> 
> Title translation: “time flees, love stays”

my fingers find your hair &  
sink in  
I’m surprised they don’t come out  
gilded

gilded  
like the circlet o’er your temples  
like the sun-bright freckles in your eyes  
like the summer sheen of your skin

I take a shaky breath &  
watch your lashes flutter

of what does a demigod dream?  
I know I will never ask you  
for I don’t wish to waste time  
speaking of mortal nightmares

gingerly, I grasp your hand  
the grip is soft but  
secure

one day,  
I will have to let

go


End file.
